


Red Handed

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Trigger Warning: Guns/Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek!” The Sheriff’s voice rang out through the trees, over the sounds of the police dogs growling and barking as they tore through the forest after him, getting closer and closer with every passing second.  “You can’t run forever.”  The pain in his voice was raw, but the anger, the anger was fresh and hot, burning under the surface, just waiting for an outlet, something to catch fire, something to raze to the ground.  Derek was that something.  He had never been more afraid of a human than he did in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of 30 days of Sterek
> 
> Photo prompt credit: [bw-999.deviantart.com](http://www.http://bw-999.deviantart.com/art/Shot-317486592.com/)

“Derek!” The Sheriff’s voice rang out through the trees, over the sounds of the police dogs growling and barking as they tore through the forest after him, getting closer and closer with every passing second. “You can’t run forever.” The pain in his voice was raw, but the anger, _the anger_ was fresh and hot, burning under the surface, just waiting for an outlet, something to catch fire, something to raze to the ground. Derek was that something. He had never been more afraid of a human than he did in that moment. 

The Sheriff was right though. Derek couldn’t run forever, he wasn’t even sure he could run for another five minutes. The wolfsbane Kali had forced him inhale made his lungs burn with every breath. His arm was cradled against his chest, broken in three places, and every step he took jostled it, sending shooting pain all through the right side of his body. 

He didn’t even know where he was. He’d grown up in the forest. There was a time where he could find his way through it on smell alone. But he couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t see _anything_ except Stiles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Derek stared down at Stiles, his eyes were glassy and unfocused, the pool of blood spreading out underneath him. He couldn’t hear Stiles’s heartbeat anymore and that’s what finally convinced him to turn away and head for the door. There was nothing he could do for Stiles now. The sirens were getting louder. They were coming for him. He had to run._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Derek shook his head clear just in time to realize he wasn’t headed into the Preserve like he thought but straight for the ravine. He dug in his heels, bare feet sliding in the leaves, managing to stop himself just a foot away from tumbling over the cliff. He stood on the edge frozen, his breath coming out in harsh pants. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_“Derek,” Stiles coughed, blood spattering against the stark white of his skin, mimicking the moles that dotted his cheek in a morbid way. “Derek you have to run,” Stiles said._

_“Don’t try and talk,” Derek said, pressing the heel of his hand against the wound on Stiles’s chest._

_“You have to run,” Stiles said more firmly. “It’s your gun Derek. Your prints are all over it. You have to run.”_

_“Fuck, I’m not,” Derek’s fingers slipped through Stiles blood, trying to find purchase. “I’m not leaving you.”_

_“Yes,” Stiles smiled, bringing a weak hand up to Derek’s cheek, thumb running across Derek’s bottom lip. “You are.”_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Derek,” The Sheriff said, his voice right behind Derek now. “You’ve got nowhere else to go.” 

But he did. He could jump. He might even survive it. But it wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t suddenly make it all better. It wouldn’t bring Stiles back. Derek took a deep breath and slowly brought his hands up as he turned around. He lifted his head cautiously, catching and holding the Sheriff’s gaze. 

He saw the man’s nostrils flare as he took in Derek, took in the blood that was soaked into his clothes, the blood that was covering his hands. Stiles’s blood. 

“Derek Hale,” The Sheriff said, his voice tense as he forced himself to holster his weapon, not that he needed it as the rest of the officers crashed into the clearing. “You are under arrest for the attempt murder of Genim Stilinksi.” He grabbed his cuffs and took a step forward. Derek didn’t move. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you.” He reached Derek, grabbing his right arm, the broken one that still wasn’t healed and twisted it behind Derek’s back, slapping the cuff on it. “You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning.” The Sheriff grabbed the other wrist and yanked it back, cuffing it to the other wrist. “If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?” 

“Yes,” Derek croaked out and the Sheriff shoved him hard in the middle of his back, forcing him to move. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Derek was shoved to his knees. Ethan was holding him down by one shoulder, Aiden by the other. He struggled against their grip but he was too weak from the Wolfsbane gas to break free. He needed to be smart about this, he needed to come up with a plan. He took a few breaths, as deep as he could and surveyed his surroundings. He was surprised to find that they’d brought him to the old warehouse. But it was good, he knew his way around this place, all the entrances and exits, and a few other surprises that might work in his favor._

_The sound of heels clicking on the concrete caught his attention and he smelled Kali before he saw her. He growled low in his throat and she chuckled, ruffling his hair as she passed him. He yanked his head away from her and glared up at her, freezing when he saw that she was dragging a body behind her, a familiar body._

_“Don’t be rude puppy,” Kali clicked her tongue at him. “We have company.” She tossed him to the ground in front of them and he groaned, pushing himself up to his knees._

_“Stiles,” Derek breathed out. Stiles offered him a shaky smile, trying to reassure him, and Derek made sure to hold Stiles’s gaze as he gave the other man a nod._

_“He’s been giving us quite a bit of trouble you know, your adorable little human,” Kali said walking up to Stiles. And Derek did know, Stiles had been a thorn in the Alpha’s sides since they’d shown up in Beacon Hills; burying Mountain Ash circles around the Pack human’s houses, carving protection runes on the doors and windows of the wolves’, and warding the forest against the Alpha’s._

_“I just wanted to kill him,” Kali winked and slid a hand into his hair and Derek growled again, louder this time, almost a full fledged roar, which just made Kali laugh. “I’d be so easy,” she grabbed a handful of hair, yanking until Stiles was looking up at her, “to just rip out his throat.” Her teeth slipped out and her claws extended, scraping lightly against Stile’s jugular._

_Derek did roar at that, wolfing out and straining against the twin’s hold. Kali narrowed her eyes and nodded at Ethan, who tightened his grip on Derek’s arm and pulled, twisting it back and Derek howled as the bones cracked._

_“Stop!” Stiles screamed and Kali nodded again. Ethan loosened his grip and Derek collapsed backwards, panting through the pain, but not taking his eyes off of Kali for a second. She put her claws away and released Stiles’s hair, shoving him away from her as she turned around, taking a pair of leather gloves out of her pocket and pulling them on._

_“But then I thought to myself,” Kali smirked. “You know what would better than just killing him?” She reached into the waistband of her pants and drew out a gun, a gun Derek recognized as the one he’d gotten from Chris Argent a few weeks ago along with a supply of Wolfsbane bullets. “Making everyone think you killed him,” Kali smirked before lifting the gun and aiming it at Stiles._

_“Wait a second,” Stiles stammered, his heart pounding as his eyes went wide. “We can—“ Kali pulled the trigger twice, didn’t even blink as the bullets slammed into Stiles’s chest and he crumpled to the ground. Then she turned around and crouched down in front of Derek._

_“How long do you think his little wards will last once his heart stops beating?” Kali asked then stood back up. She dropped the gun to the ground and pulled off her gloves as she walked out of the warehouse without a backwards glance._

_The twins released him and followed Kali out but Derek didn’t care, blood was pouring out of Stiles’s chest way to quickly and Derek could hear his heartbeat slowing down. He dragged himself across the floor, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get there in time._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Sheriff shoved Derek into the back of the cruiser and slammed the door. He tried to twist his arm a bit, it was never going to heal in that position. Derek wasn’t even sure he cared at this point. There was something nagging at him, something the Sheriff had said, something that wasn’t right. 

“You said attempted murder,” Derek said slowly as the Sheriff climbed into the car. The Sheriff flicked his eyes at Derek in the rearview mirror and glared. 

  
“What?” The Sheriff snapped. 

“You said _attempted_ murder,” Derek repeated, leaning forward. “He’s not dead?” The Sheriff didn’t say anything and Derek shook his head. “He didn’t have a heartbeat. I couldn’t _hear_ his heartbeat.” 

“What do you mean you couldn’t hear his heartbeat?” The Sheriff turned around. 

“Take me to the hospital,” Derek ignored the question. 

“No, I’m taking you to jail. You shot my son, you tried to kill him,” The Sheriff yelled. 

“You said _tried_ ,” Derek practically growled, flexing his arms and snapping the chain off the handcuffs off. He slammed into the divider, grabbing onto it, the metal groaning under his grip. The Sheriff didn’t even flinch. “Is he alive?” 

“Why do you want to know?” The Sheriff asked quietly, his voice surprisingly even.

“Because if he is, then I can still save him,” Derek said, letting the red bleed into his eyes. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Derek stepped out of the loft, locking the door behind him, mentally making a list for the grocery story. They were completely out of coffee and he was pretty sure the pack had raided most of his pantry at the last movie night. If he had time he wanted to swing by Chris’ to see if they’d gotten the new Wolfsbane cocktail they’d been working on right yet._

_The flash bomb went off first, taking him by surprise and completely blinding him. And then came the smoke and Derek was clutching at his throat, struggling to catch his breath in seconds. He saw Kali at the edge of his vision as he collapsed to the floor. Her four inch pink heels stepping over his body before she bent down to grab his keys from his limp hand._

_“Take him,” Kali said, running her fingers over the door frame before finding what she was looking for. The runes Stiles carved in the door flaring to life as she touched them. She held up her fist and opened it, a bright red powder was sitting on her palm and she brought it to her lips, blowing the powder over the runes and they suddenly stopped glowing. Kali smirked then, sliding his house key into the lock and twisting it with no problem. “I’ll grab what we need then go get the other one.”_

_Derek felt four hands grab at his arms and shoulders before dragging him away just as Kali slipped into his loft._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” The Sheriff mumbled, looking around the corner, down the empty hospital hallway. He reached behind him and grabbed Derek’s arm, pulling him out and in front, pushing him toward the door of Stiles room. “You should be in holding right now. I should be--I’m insane. _This_ is insane,” The Sheriff rubbed the back of his neck. “ _Werewolves are insane_.” 

“I can show you again if you need me to,” Derek offered but the Sheriff just shook his head and opened the door, pushing Derek in before anyone saw them. He closed the door behind them and turned to the bed where Stiles was laying. There were tubes and wires everywhere and he was so pale and unmoving. 

“I’ve never seen him so still in my life,” The Sheriff breathed out and Derek took a hesitant step toward the bed. He reached a hand out and slid his fingers over Stiles knuckles, before wrapping them around his wrist. He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath when he felt the faint pulse, beating against his fingertips. 

“One of the bullets punctured his lung,” The Sheriff said. “The other ricocheted off his ribs, practically shredded his aorta. He was dead when paramedics got to the scene, they managed to revive him but he was without oxygen for over 15 minutes. They say even if he makes it through the next 24 hours, which they’re not very positive about, he may never wake up.” The Sheriff collapsed into the chair beside the bed. “If you can fix him, if you can make him better you do it. You do it now,” he pleaded with Derek. 

Derek nodded at the Sheriff. He hoped Stiles would understand, wouldn’t hate him forever. He knows that Stiles didn’t want this, never wanted this, but Derek can’t lose him too. Not Stiles. Not now.

Derek lifted Stiles’s wrist to his lips and sucked in a deep breath, taking in Stiles’s scent; crisp green apples and bitter coffee, with just a hint of vanilla tying it all together. He glanced at the Sheriff who steeled himself and nodded. Derek closed his eyes, letting his tongue brush Stiles’s pulse point as his eyes bled red and fangs dropped, straight through the skin and into the vein. 

He pulled away a lot quicker than he wanted to, the taste of Stiles’s blood coating his tongue and he swallowed, tracing the bite marks on Stiles’s wrist with his fingers before slowly lowering his arm back down to the bed. 

“Now what?” The Sheriff asked as blood trickled out of the bite and into Stiles’s palm, staining his hand red. 

“Now we wait,” Derek sat down, holding his breath as he stared at the mark, willing it to close. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Derek reached out and crooked a finger in Stiles’s belt loop as he walked past the bed, pulling him back until he fell onto the mattress. “Stop!” Stiles laughed, setting his coffee mug on the bedside table, careful not to spill any coffee on Derek’s precious reclaimed hardwood floors. “I’m gonna be late,” Stiles tried half heartedly to pull away._

_Derek sat up, sliding his nose up behind Stiles’s ear, dropping a kiss to his shoulder. “You’ve got time,” Derek mumbled into his skin and Stiles chuckled. Derek could felt the vibration against his chest._  
  
“I really don’t,” Stiles turned his head to capture Derek’s lips in a quick kiss. “I have a test first period and I could use some extra study time. Plus you need to go to the store. We’re out of coffee,” Stile kissed him again, a little longer this time but careful not to let it get too out of hand. “And pretty much everything else actually.” 

_“Can you stay again tonight?” Derek asked as he moved his lips to Stiles’s jaw, scraping his teeth lightly across Stiles’s collarbone._

_“Yeah, I think my dad’s working another over night,” Stiles moaned as Derek’s fingers slipped under the waist of his jeans. “Chemistry,” Stiles said abruptly when Derek’s hand moved to his zipper. “I have a Chemistry test.” He pulled away reluctantly and Derek flopped back onto the mattress and groaned. Stiles stood up and downed the rest of his coffee before leaning over the bed and dropping a quick peck to the corner of Derek’s mouth. “But tonight, definitely.”_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

The bleeding stopped. 

And Derek breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll [tumble](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/) for you!


End file.
